Unbreakable
by Cursed-PirateChick
Summary: Hermione Jane Granger, a girl who has turned 18 and has found out a secret about her family from her trusted Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. On her way home a surprise awaits that will change her life forever, and Miss Granger also has 2 dangerous stalkers.
1. Chapter 1

Unbreakable

Chapter 1

Thirst

"Headmaster why didn't my mother give this to me?"

"I believe she said that she wanted someone who knew more of its history and was a part of its background to present it to you on your 18th birthday, and because of the time turner, Miss Granger, that's exactly what it is,"

The sparkling pools of blue that were his eyes flashed in the necklace's golden shine, and Hermione traced the calligraphy G on its face. _She, Hermione Jane Granger, is Godric Gryffindor's heir; well to be more exact she is wearing Gloria Gryffindor's necklace, Godric's one and only love. _"Me, Gryffindor's heir, impossible!"

Her companion chuckled, "It's very possible my dear, very. Don't question it; be it, Hermione, and no one will question you," he turned and smiled down at her with straight white teeth and blue eyes peering over half moon spectacles. _Albus Dumbledore, he is always their for me and supports everything I do, he even granted me the permission to study the Dark Arts and has elevated me to a high position in the Order itself_.

Hermione nodded her head understanding what he had said then looked skyward taking in the stars and the full moon that lighted their path along the dirty cobbles of the sidewalk along her street. It was the summer after her sixth year of Hogwarts, seven counting that double load she had done in her 3rd year that made her 18 today. The war still raged but Hermione new it was far, far from over, but she had bigger things to worry about. Weyndell Wulf was that problem and his brother Calindel Wulf, both seemed to have a thirst for her but not her blood her body; the thing they've never touched and will never have. Weyndell and Calindel are Romanian Werewolves, which are far more dangerous than their England counterparts. Romanian werewolves hold the ability to change at will, when they want where they want. They are covered completely in fur and stand about 10ft from ground up and that's minimum. Hermione sighed at the thought of them hunting her everywhere she went, she even bore a nasty scar down her back were Weyndell "marked" her. Calindel was the more deadly of the two though, were is Weyndell wants her to come to him freely and being the alpha male had that power, Calindel wants to brake her and he is determined to claim her before his brother does.

Hermione sighed again then looked down when she felt they were closer to her house and noticed that something was different. Her house's front door was open and the light from the living room spilled out into the night up her walkway. Hermione didn't think she just ran, as fast as she could for the door. Dumbledore noticing her fright and worry followed close behind with his wand out. When she reached the door she gasped and her mouth dropped as she stared at the sight before her. Hermione's mother and father's body were ripped, torn, and bleeding. Their eyes closed with pain and mouths open with screaming told her they suffered. A bloody paw print the size of a human hand stained her carpet and claw marks ripped down her walls. "Calindel," was the only word that came the rest were stopped in her throat were she held the tears that fought to come up and roll down her cheeks and they won. Hermione shook from the sight that would forever be burned into her memory, but she didn't only blame Calindel, but another came to mind. Albus, if he hadn't taken her away then she could have protected them but she pushed it to the back of her mind as everything began to get numb. She stumbled out the door and into the streets where she fell to her knees, wrapped her arms around her, and cried.

Siren's filled her ears and she new Dumbledore had called the muggle police, who could do nothing, he came out and knelt beside her as she heaved and cried, "We must go."

She rose unsettling him slightly how she could do so in her state yet she also apparated to the Orders hideout at Grimauld Place. Once there she forced herself to climb the stairs to her room were she locked herself in. Her tears came with a vengeance for shutting them out so she could make her journey, but she let them have their revenge for she craved her own on the man who had done this to them to her! She rocked back and forth on the cold wooden floor not listening to those who wished to comfort her on the other side of her magically locked door she wanted to be alone, alone were her thoughts could be her comfort.

She wanted revenge on Calindel, and she was willing to do what ever it took to get her revenge on him! The knocking at the door grew as she heard Harry's, Ron's, Ginny's, Snape's, and Mrs. Weasley's voice yelling soft comforts to her that never reached her mind. They began to grow father away as she drifted into an uncomfortable sleep of nightmares along the cold floor, but before she fell unconscious she made a promise, _Calindel, I promise this to you; I will have my revenge for what you did!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Fighter's Heart**

**It had been 2 years since Hermione's parents were brutally murdered in their own home and she had made her promise to Calindel. Albus noticed the slight change in her ways but the only difference was her eyes. Her eyes were able to change emotions in the blink of an eye and she even trained her heart to feel nothing. He agreed to help her in any way possible knowing that some of the blame was laid upon him. She took up his offer and asked him to train her in the hardest way possible, for if she was going to extract her revenge on a creature so inhuman than she needed to be ready. Hermione explained everything to him including her thirst for revenge and he only answered with a warning and a smile of understanding, "remember, Hermione, revenge is sweet at first taste but it will soon turn bitter and only one thing can rid the stain upon your tongue."**

**She had nodded in answer then told him of what her training should be. She must become accustomed to pain so she asked for him to use the Cruciatus curse on her saying it would also help her in the war. She had won on their heated argument and pressed on to the next; she needed to be able to move quick and have her senses ready for anything so Albus insisted the Forbidden Forest, they would take precautions. Next was her skills with the wand; yes they were already very good but she wanted them to be better and so she studied every chance she got the books that were far to advance for Hogwarts school, and she also continued her Dark Arts studies as well. Albus trusted Hermione deeply because she had a good head on her shoulder and he would never turn his back on her.**

**Albus kept to his word when Hermione had her revenge on Calindel. The bitter taste stayed in her mouth, and Weyndell lost interest of making her his wife willingly and instead declared that he would in fact have his revenge on her and break her. He said when magic is thick in the air and the sky is dark he would have his revenge; she new how he felt but could feel no pity for him. Albus gave her a place to stay at Hogwarts in her old Head Girl room. She had grown into a woman, strong and fiery with a fighter's heart.**

**Now the wizarding war continued and Hermione wondered if they would ever be tired of the fight since she thought neither side would win. Her head was clear and she examined both sides of the line and finally gave the war a name, The Wizarding Civil War. They were not fighting another race we were fighting each other to try and preserve the wizarding world when what they were doing was killing it off slowly themselves! Meetings were set up with Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter over the war alternating between meeting places.**

**Now that I've filled you all in lets start the rest of the story.**

**The new meeting would this time take place on neutral ground. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

* * *

****

"Hermione why do we have to look nice for a bunch of Death Eaters, Ministry Officials, and the Order?!" Ginny yelled from Hermione's old head girl bathroom making Hermione laugh.

"Because, Ginny, we want to show that we aren't what they think we are, and we've grown into women now so it's about time we show it. All of it," Hermione waited for a giggle from Ginny with the last part and successfully received one.

"Ok, Alright. But you're going to wear that dress I got you!"

"No, I'm not!" Hermione turned to the bathroom.

"Yes you are."

"Why?"

"Because, Hermione, you're a woman and it's about time you showed it, all of it!" Ginny walked out of the bathroom to see a blushing Hermione, handed her the dress, and pointed to the bathroom then walked in herself.

With a grunt Hermione followed and hung the dress up, "I think it's way to revealing Ginny."

Ginny just laughed and shrugged; so, frustrated, Hermione began to change pulling off her blue jeans and tank top and held the dress in front of her and her mouth dropped, "Strapless! I didn't know it was strapless! Ginny!"

Ginny had turned around with her arms crossed and a blush brush in her hand tapping her foot, "so what! You'll look absolutely beautiful in it! So stop complaining!" She turned back to applying her make up.

Hermione grunted then took off her bra and slid the dress on making Ginny turn around and zip it, "man, if you wanted to get laid tonight the man sure wouldn't have trouble with this zipper."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her friend lightening the mood even though she wondered over why the man wouldn't, "I'm not getting laid, Ginny!" But they both continued to laugh as Ginny slipped her dress on and Hermione applied her own make up.

They both stepped out and Ginny sat at the vanity so Hermione could do her hair. She took the top of her hair leaving some to hang down and pulled it into a bun that laid against the lower hair, once that was secured with a green emerald pendant Hermione took the hair still loose and pulled it up through the bun so that it draped over the back then she curled it and splayed it over the bun so that the bun and clip were still visible and the tips touched her bare neck.

Ginny switched places with Hermione and began on Hermione's hair. Seeing as Hermione's hair was longer and thicker Ginny curled it until each one was bouncy then pulled the back of her hair into a very old fashioned bun were strands of hair hang down and touched the back of her neck and bare shoulders while the curls around her ears were left free to drape onto her color bones. She was about to rise when Ginny gasped and ran into the bathroom runny back out as fast as she could to clasp Hermione's golden necklace back on. "Ginny, I was going to get it."

"I know. It just feels weird when you don't wear it," she laughed then pulled Hermione over to the mirror so she could see herself.

The dress that Ginny had picked for her was a beautiful blood red color. The top was indeed strapless and showed more cleavage than she wished to; even though she didn't mind; seeing as she was after all one of the fortunate to be well endowed, and the dress held to her tightly showing off the curves of her hourglass figure and the left side stopped at her knee then slanted down in the front were it reached mid calf on the right. The dress was extravagant so she turned to take it all in and noticed Ginny had the most fun picking out the back it had a V shaped cut in it that showed off her shoulder blades yet it held tightly on her. _That's what she meant about a man having no troubled with the zipper_. She smiled and shook her head. The dress went perfect with her necklace, brought out her beautiful hazel eyes, and gave attention to her dark brown hair and pale skin. Hermione pulled on the red gloves that reached half way up her fore arms and slipped into a pair of red 2 1/2 inch heels, then pushed Ginny in front of the mirror and took in her appearance.

She had on a deep green dress that went perfectly with her red hair and the emerald pendant. The back had the same V as Hermione's did only hers had straps but it still held to her form nicely and hung to half way down her calf. The front showed off her cleavage but Hermione noticed that she had received the lower cut dress and put her hands on her hips.

Ginny noticing Hermione's tapping foot while she pulled her gloves on and slipped into her shoes smiled up at her, "you look absolutely breath taking!'

"Ginny you did notice that mine is a little revealing didn't you!"

"Yes and that's why I got it," she paused and crossed her arms, "your blessed Hermione be happy! Now let's go down to the…er…party."

Hermione was happy she was blessed in that area so she let it go, "I don't know if you would call it a party…but I guess...er…we could."

* * *

Harry stood next to Dumbledore, Ron, Remus, and Tonks and talked to Fudge two of his workers, Mark, and Lilith, along with Lord Voldemort, Lucious Malfoy, and his sniveling brat of a son Draco. Each person wearing a nice dress robe of some sort of black, blue, red, green, silver, and so on. _Even if it doesn't make Voldemort look any better. _The conversation was tense except for Dumbledore who seemed to be enjoying himself; even Voldemort seemed more relaxed than normal.

"Seems we're in for a storm," Dumbledore's cheery voice awoke Harry from his constant search then he returned back.

"I believe your right, Albus," Fudge sipped his brandy, "looks nasty."

"Potter, who are you looking for!" Draco's voice brought Harry to meet him.

"I'm looking for Ginny! Malfoy!" Harry turned back to the entrance and watched, "Hermione isn't even down here yet."

"No one cares about that filthy mudblood," he sneered

"How dare you Ma…." Harry was interrupted by Fudge.

"Now boys stop that, and Mr. Malfoy as long as we're at a meeting you will not insult Miss Granger in such a way. Act like adults," he stood with his back strait as the rest of the group agreed with him.

"Don't worry mate, those two can definitely handle themselves, especially with that temper of Hermione's," Ron patted him on the shoulder then leaned back on the balls of his feet.

Harry turned to him with a raised brow, "Ron! You're the only one she gets mad at!"

"Yes I believe he's right Ronald," Albus joined the conversation bring the rest of the group in, "they'll be down shortly don't worry, Harry."

"What's so important about those to _girls _anyway," Pansy had decided to join Draco's side while he smiled proudly at her. She wore a low cut baby breath blue dress with straps and reached down to her knees. Her blonde hair up out of her face to show off her slender neck like most of the women in the room; like Narcissa Black who wore dark blue and her sister Belletrix Black who in fact wore black, Mrs. Weasley who was dressed fashionably in a Victorian dress of yellow, Tonks who had changed her hair to blonde and slightly longer and wore silver dress, and all the other women who helped make up the 100 or more guests not counting the band.

"Pansy you're the only _girl _I see," Harry looked back to the door and sighed.

"Harry you're jealous that Draco has a real _woman_, and you have nothing but the red headed brat and that mud….muggle-born know it all who still lives in her little girl dreams."

Harry looked at her and rolled his eyes ready to retaliate when Albus stepped in, "Mrs. Patil, if you think they are still _little girls_ then look yourself and find differently."

Harry's head shot to the door that was being opened for a beautiful red haired girl wearing a deep green dress that matched her every curve perfectly, "Ginny," he whispered as she slowly made her way to him and kissed him gently on the cheek, "you look marvelous," Harry turned to smirk at Draco then looked back at Ginny, "where's Hermione?"

Ginny smiled mischievously, "One of the men outside the door has her in a conversation so I left her to enter alone," Ginny greeted everyone with a smile including the Death Eaters.

"What did you do?" Ron looked at his sister.

"Look," Ginny nodded and all of them followed her gazed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Cursed-PirateChick

**Author note:** Please enjoy and review. I like criticism and know how many read. Also there is a song in this one and the link is at the bottom if you want to listen to it before or after you read.

**Chapter 3**

**Of Songs and Storms**

"_What did you do?" Ron looked at his sister._

"_Look," Ginny nodded and all of them followed her gazed._

* * *

They followed her gaze and Belletrix decides to add a piece of her own advice as she held on to Rodolphus's arm, "who wants to see that filthy mud…." She was droned out as the band began to play a song, and turned to the door with a grunt. 

**"_Isn't it strange?"_**

**"_The way things can change."_**

A beautiful woman had stepped through the double doors wearing a gorgeous red dress that looked like a second skin the way it held to her. Her brown hair was done up in a magnificent style and a gold necklace flashed in the fire light bringing the on lookers gaze to her slender visible neck that led down to her collar bones and the slight curve of her cleavage above the dress.

_**"The life that you lead, turned on its head."**_

_**"Suddenly a someone, means more than you felt before."**_

The elegant woman made her way over to their group. Belletrix had noticed that the guys in the group had their mouths slightly open and eyes as wide as quarters. She noticed that ever her Lord stood slightly awe struck of this muggle-born woman. _I can at least giver her some credit. She is beautiful but she is still a mudblood._

Hermione reached were Ginny had went and stood waiting for someone, anyone to break the staring, but no one did and Ginny still had that mischievous grin on her face. Finally she couldn't take it; _I have to find something to…_

_**"House and its yard turned into home."**_

"I love this song," she noticed the still blank stares until someone finally spoke up.

It was somewhat of a cool hiss with a calm, controlled oddly handsome voice, "then would you like to dance and pry yourself from these shocked eyes?"

He stood the way he talked with his pale marble white hand outstretched for her to accept or decline. She had seen his face many times so it was no shock to so those ruby eyes and his snake like appearance and noticing that they were still stunned, except for Dumbledore who was conversing with Minerva. People _were _dancing and that what she had want was someone to ask, so she placed her hand in his larger one and he led her onto the dance floor were the music grew louder, and she closed her eyes.

_**"Sorry but I meant to say, many things along the way."  
"So this one's for you."**_

His hand took its place at her waist while the other held gently onto the other close to his chest as they moved to the music and he watched her, "a favorite song?"

_**"Have I told you I Ache, Have I told you I Ache, Have I told you I Ache, for you…?"**_

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "actually yes it is. Do you not like it?" she quizzed socially.

_**"Have I told you I Ache, Have I told you I Ache, Have I told you I Ache, for you…?"**_

"There is nothing wrong with the song," he looked back at her, "I believe it's a gentleman's duty to complement a lady or am I wrong?"

**"_The time that it took, writing words for my book,"_**

**"_Seems to have broken off."_**

"No, it is still a gentleman's duty but there aren't that many around anymore," she held his eye contact as he smirked.

**"_The gate that I shut,"_**

**"_Last time I got hurt, seems to have opened itself,"_**

"Then I must say you look ravishing, for though I am a Dark Lord I am still a gentleman," he shifted their weight so he could spin her then catch her hand again.

**"_Oh the world is spinnin' now, tryin' to catch me up,"_**

**"_Tell me to appreciate, here and now."_**

"I must say that you're an excellent dancer, for a Dark Lord that is," she smiled using his own line against him, and he actually laughed softly.

He pulled her closer as they passed another couple, "well then Miss Granger you would be surprised what a Dark Lord can do."

_**"I'm sorry but I meant to say, many things along the way,"**_

They moved ghost like through the other dancers moving closer to the music until they stopped in one spot, "why this spot?" She looked up at him.

_**"So this one's for you,"**_

He just smiled down at her without an answer, "I think out of every one I was the only one to not be _as _shocked by your appearance."

_**"Have I told you I Ache, Have I told you I Ache, Have I told you I Ache, For you..."**_

"Oh," she lifted her brow at the tall man who would have horrified just about anyone but found herself smiling any ways, "how so?"

_**"Have I told you I Ache, Have I told you I Ache, Have I told you I Ache,"**_

As the music finished he bowed and kissed the top of her hand with cool lips, "that's what I see every time we meet."

_**"For you…?"**_

Hermione gasped as he walked away in that same fluid slithering motion that made him move elegantly back to where Dumbledore, Fudge, and two of his Death Eaters still stood. He glanced back at her speechless form before delving into the argument that the men had started over the war.

"They've started one of their stupid arguments again. I was hoping it would be a nice thing!" Ginny huffed bringing Hermione from her trance.

"Well we can't do anything about it and I really don't feel like joining so how bout we step out on the terrace," she pried her gaze from the man to her red headed friend.

"Yea that sounds like a great idea. It's amazing what Albus did to the Great Hall," Albus had made the Great Hall look just like a Victorian Castle ball room. She took Hermione's arm and led her out the glass doors. Were the wind began to thrash about, "Hermione it looks like a storm is blowing in and what's that smell in the air?"

Hermione stuck her nose to the wind a bit then looked at Ginny sternly, "It's a magical storm, Ginny, it looks bad and I think it best we tell Dumbledore. I'll be right with you I want to see if I can determine when it'll be on us and leave."

Ginny nodded then hurried inside out of the wind. Hermione stuck her hand out over the stone railing and felt the thick coating of magic prickle at her skin, "the storms already here," she deducted in a whisper then turned her hand around and glanced the sky, "minimum of all night with how thick it is."

With her conclusion she turned to go back in but bumped into a body and stumbled back slightly. She looked up to find that the figure wore a heavy cloak of fine wool and his face was shrouded by the hood, "Sir ca…" before she finished he reached out and grabbed her upper arm in a vice grip and his hood flew back revealing Weyndell Wulf's face.

"You kept your promise now I'll keep mine," his eyes were full of rage.

"Why didn't you just get me while I was in the castle," Hermione tried to pry herself free but his grip tightened.

"My dear do you know nothing of territory," he snarled and began to pull her toward the edge of the balcony, "the two most powerful wizards are in that castle; I wouldn't step one foot in their, but I was wanting to send my little _pet _after you."

"Pet?" she pulled harder hitting him in the chest, "what pet?" she pushed through gritted teeth.

When she hit him he turned to knock her unconscious when a loud _boom _of thunder shook them and purple lightning shot across the sky extremely close making his hair stand on end and his grip to loosen. Taking her chance she kicked him in the groin and tore herself away back to the safety of the castle closing the doors behind her, "who was that?"

Hermione turned quickly around to find Ginny standing looking out the glass, "Weyndell," she breathed out then fixed her hair and dress, "we should keep this to ourselves."

"Ok, but…."

"But what Mrs. Weasley," a normal person would have jumped as Fudge came up behind her talking. With the group that had been arguing.

"But," Hermione took off were Ginny left, "we need to find Albus and tell him of the storm," she pointed to the glass, "it's a magical storm. I and Ginny was just out there."

The men including Narcissa and Belletrix surveyed the weather outside the glass door, and Albus turned to Hermione, "how long do we have before it's here?"

"It's already right on top of us. I think it will last all night at the minimum."

He nodded his head then turned to the crowd, "Due to unforeseen circumstances, we will be confined to the castle the rest of the night. The social party will continue all through the night with the best of intentions!"

He snapped his fingers and Dobby appeared, "make sure there are plenty of drinks Dobby!"

Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at their old Headmaster as he walked away into the mass of people who seemed unworried when Hermione was distracted by a pale white hand with long fingers, _great for playing an instrument, _holding two diamond glasses of sherry. She turned to see Lord Voldemort presenting them to both of the woman, and to reassure Ginny she took them both and handed her one, "thank you," they spoke together.

"Of course you're most welcomed," it was that dark intrepid voice that allured her as he turned to her, "I play the piano, Mrs. Granger."

Her jaw slackened slightly as once again he strode off to where Lucious was talking with Severous, "Wow, he's so scary. What was with the 'I play the piano' bit?"

Hermione just looked at her confused making Ginny join her in her confusion.

* * *

**If you want to hear the song played go to this website. You'll have to let it buffer but it's a great and type in I Ache by James Carrington in the search.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arhtur: Cursed-PirateChick**

**Pairing:Hermione/Voldemort**

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing except for the characters I made.**

**Chapter 4**

**Anything Can Happen**

Hermione was able to pry herself away from Harry, Ginny, Lavender, and a way too friendly Ron. Making up an excuse of finding Albus and discussing a very difficult and problematic problem involving the magical storm that was raging outside; when she started to go into detail was when they let her go and she new they would. Truth be told she had no desire to talk with Dumbledore, in fact, she just wanted to get far away from Ron before he ruined the evening by either: Getting drunk and trying to make out with her and when she refuses he gets mad and makes a huge speech to the whole crowd or getting drunk and crying about how he wants her to marry him. She remembered the last time they went to a muggle bar the good thing was that no one they new was there.

She slipped through the dancers as she saw Ron break from the group as well and lock onto her like a missile. She found a couple of Death Eaters and a smile spread across her face, _he wouldn't even think of it, I just have to avoid Albus, _she swiftly moved over to them, slipped through them, and hid behind them. Glancing behind her she saw him in the gap she had made moving through the large group then quickly ducked behind the tallest one she could find; luckily he was very tall. She apologized to the person the tall Death Eater was talking to then asked, "could you look through there and tell me if you see a red headed boy looking around frantically or confused."

It was Narcissa Malfoy who leaned over and looked for her then turned back to Hermione, "yes," she watched Hermione sigh, "Dear, do you have a boy problem?"

"Yes. He doesn't understand the word 'NO'. The last time we were at a party he decided to get drunk and fill me up at the same time. Then when I told him no he made a very embarrassing speech of how he wanted to marry me and that I was his!" She closed her eyes and sighed again then looked back at Narcissa, "if it wasn't for your companion being so tall and being at the right spot I don't know what I would have done; especially if he caught me alone."

"Sounds like you have a _large_ problem, but nothing your boyfriend can't cure dear," she smiled and laughed slightly.

"I…um…don't have one," she blushed slightly, "I've been to into my work. Plus the last one I had could have taken care of him, but I broke up with Viktor because there wasn't a verbal connection, actually, there wasn't a physical or mental one either," she shrugged but Narcissa could see the sigh.

"Well…Viktor Krum? Oh yes Draco told me about that!" She smiled, "he's quiet a catch, but there's someone who is much better I'm sure of it. I bet he's in this room now. Go for it dear, no matter who it is," she smiled turned to walk away then stopped, "In magical storms anything can happen."

As she walked away Hermione whispered under her breath, "I hope so," smiling she turned to her savior, "I should be thanking you more than…..anyone," Voldemort stood right in front of her.

"I am quiet tall aren't I," he smiled down at her, "I was glad that could be of some use."

She just stared up at him, "Ok! Wait just a second!" she said in a calm voice with a load of confusion, "you ask me to dance, give me a complement, when the song ends you give me an incredible complement that still makes me blush, read my mind, nice to me, play the piano…"

"Tall, debonair, extremely intelligent," he looked down at her shocked face, "and would enjoy talking to a woman that matches that intelligence and is I believe the most beautiful woman in the room," he paused and looked over the crowd, "she has brown hair that is held up in a bun of some sorts with strands dusting her collar bone, incredible brown eyes, the most magnificent blood red dress that puts every woman in this room to shame, her creamy cheeks are slightly flushed with heat and drink, not close to intoxication though; she's a smart drinker," he looked down at her, "have you seen her? I am sure her name is MISS Granger. I hope that title stands and a red headed boy who tends to follow her doesn't stand in my way," the red of his eyes swam with truth, "can you help me?"

She was awe struck at his words. Then she remembered what Narcissa had said, "I believe I can help you find MISS Granger; I wouldn't say she looks as you described though. I wouldn't want to disappoint you with finding out different."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hermione looked at the crowd, "she's nowhere near the most beautiful of the room. If you still wish to speak with her I can arrange it though."

"Hm…far from it….hm," she felt her heart sink slightly, "well let me decide. Yes please arrange it."

"Very well," Hermione turned and walked to the drinks setting down her empty glass then turned and walked over to him, "I believe you wished to talk with me, sir?"

"Hm, she was right I didn't describe you right," he watched her jaw lock up in anger but continued before she could start, "I forgot to mention your sharp jaw bones that I crave to run my finger along to stop at your chin, and admire those full rose colored lips."

Her cheeks lit up with the heat that ran into them with his complement, "a-a little forward aren't you, sir," she cleared her throat and raised her brow cheeks still on fire.

"Only when I see what I want, MISS Granger," he smiled, "I," he bent and pressed his lips once again to her hand in the same spot, "am Lord Voldemort."

"Well, Lord Voldemort, I believe I heard you play the piano," she caught his hand and examined it by running her fingers over the palm and up the long fingers each as white as snow, "long fingers perfect for it, no?"

"Yes, you should hear me play," he took her hand, "Dance?"

"Love to."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Beast**

She moved with his fluid motion. His left hand at her waist and the other holding her hand like the last time they danced. His eyes lingered below her chin at her neck and his eyebrow rose making Hermione feel like something was on her chest, "What is it?"

He looked back at her, "Where did you get that necklace?"

Her face fell, "my mother…well actually it was my mothers but Albus gave it to me...well he…oh it's a long story."

He was about to reply when the fabric of her dress brushed by his hand and he noticed something and he grabbed it, "What happened?"

She was shocked at his question and actions but looked down. A large hole in her dress like someone ripped the fabric off was held in his hand, "I don't know it wasn't there when….," Hermione trailed off as she remembered the events on the balcony, "why?"

"Is this something to do with the stranger on the balcony with you?" he cocked his head, "he seemed very, what's the word…forceful."

"Yes it does," she looked away.

"Inform me…"

"Oh no!" Hermione cut him off and looked out the glass windows leading to the balcony, "The storm!" She grabbed him by the hand then drug him off the dance floor toward Albus, "Albus the storm?!"

"Yes it has gotten very bad; I sent some of the professors to retrieve muggle candles for the occasion our magic will be of no use in an hour's time."

"No!" Hermione gripped Voldemort's hand tightly, "Albus we need some sort of weapon of any kind!"

"Calm down Hermione there is no need for that; this is a peaceful meeting," Fudge examined Voldemort's hand that Hermione held in a vice grip confusing him slightly of the way she was acting.

"It's not them I'm wor…" Hermione's sentence was cut off by a blood curling scream followed by a loud howl that echoed off the halls. Albus was about to run but Hermione stalled him with the other hand causing everyone to stop. The Great Hall doors swung open admitting Severous, Minerva, and Flitwick who came rushing through the door holding professor Trelawney up between them. A large gash ran across her left arm and her mouth continued to mutter the words, "The Grim! The Grim! The Grim!" hysterically.

"That's all she'll say Albus! Something attacked her and she keeps saying it was the Grim," Minerva was shaking; not a sight anyone was used to, she was scared.

"Don't worry Minerva," Albus put a comforting hand on her shoulder but Hermione interrupted.

"No Albus! We need to worry!" she paused to catch her breath but didn't release Voldemort's hand, "We need to get some kind of weapon! It wasn't the Grim that attacked her but something far worse! Weyndell attacked me on the balcony and tried to drag me off; he mentioned something about sending his pet in to retrieve me! Albus we need to do something because he won't stop until he has me one way or another!" She stared him in the eyes; while everyone else stared at her.

"Miss Grang…"

"Are you sure Hermione?" Albus's voice was deep with concern and worry.

"Yes," she lifted the part of her dress that was torn and whispered, "he took it for a purpose. He has my scent now."

"Ok," he turned to the others in the room, "false alarm please continue!"

"Albus?"

"Severous, Harry, and Ginny go down to the potions room and get whatever you think will be required. Poppy and Lucious go up to the Infirmary and get what would be needed. Belletrix, Rodolphu…"

"Old man don't tell us what to do! That Mudblood is probably…"

"Do what you are told and GO! Belletrix!" Voldemort's voice made her cower.

"Y-yes m'Lord,"

"Continue Albus."

Albus looked at him with a nod then continued, "Belletrix, Rodolphus, Fudge, me, Mark, and Lilith will go in search of the weapons. We'll separate into pairs according to the way I said your name," he turned to Hermione, "Hermione, stay here with Voldemort; it seems you two are getting along very well," Hermione blushed and looked back at her hand that held his; she removed it still blushing, "Narcissa, Draco, and Ron will stay with you as well to keep anyone from suspecting something odd."

"No Albus. I should go too; it would keep it from coming into the Great Hall where everyone is!"

Albus walked over and wrapped Hermione up in a hug, "now I have your scent on me. That will keep it from the Great Hall. I suggest everyone does the same before we leave."

One by one they hugged her some very reluctant and angry at the idea. It made Hermione very uncomfortable when Rodolphus, who was last, grabbed her butt with a sneer causing her to back up into Voldemort and glare angrily back at him and snap, "pervert!"

Rodolphus was about to approach her with a remark when Voldemort wrapped an arm around her and burned a whole in Rodolphus with his fiery stare. Rodolphus backed away immediately; smart enough to not challenge his master in any way.

Hermione turned to him, "well you do come in handy."

"And you lie too much."

"What!?"

"I could tell you were ready to attack him for what he did and you're not scared completely, you're actually extremely angry. That's why you wanted to go out there with them."

She back away angry at him, "don't even try to act like you understand anything!" She turned and stormed away from him furious.

He was taken aback by her reaction and it made him mad that shewould do such a thing. Her reaction was far uncalled for. He followed just as angry his long stride catching her, his long fingers wrapped around her upper arm and turned her around pushing her into a corner so no one could see what was going on.

"Let go of me!"

"No, what in the heck was that about!" He snapped causing her to look up into his eyes, and he loosened his grip slightly.

"Nothing! Let me go!"

"No! Not until you tell me why you acted like that!" he sneered

"Shouldn't I ask you the same question?! Why have you been so nice? Why have you been hitting on me?" Her eyes began to glass over as the tears picked at the corners, "Why did you make me remember?!" The tears came streaming down her cheek but she still stared at him with defiant eyes.

His other hand came up and wiped a tear away, but he was still angry, "Because like I said before I've been watching you! I'm very attracted to you and I have never been attracted to a woman; I gave that up when I decided to become the greatest Dark Wizard in the world. I don't know how you do it but I like it! Is that what you wanted to hear! I'm not suppose to have a heart Miss Granger but your grabbing at something there and it's driving me crazy and all I can do is be nice to you and hit on you! What did I do and how did I make you angry and what did I remind you of!? How do I fix it?" the last question was more of a sigh than anything.

Her jaw dropped, "You're really attracted to me?"

He became even more confused, "yes!?"

She smiled and touched his hand, "I'm sorry I didn't know. I thought it was some kind of trick," she looked down.

He brought her chin up, "It's not?!" He was still confused, "Now tell me what is going on!"

She took his hand and led him over to a table, "You reminded me of my parents," she held up her hand to stop his ranting of reason, "they're dead. They were killed by Calindel, Weyndell's brother, when Albus presented me with this necklace," she could tell he wanted to speak by the sudden flash in his eyes and she paused.

"Gloria Gryffindor's necklace, Gryffindor's only love," he looked up at her, "you're his heir."

She nodded in conformation then continued, "After Calindel killed my parents I promised that I wouldn't stop until I've returned the favor on him. I went through a series of training that involved Albus and the Forbidden Forest so that my body and mind would be ready for what I had to do. I killed Calindel in Romania and left his body in front of his brother, Weyndell, he made the same promise. 'When magic is thick in the air and the sky is dark I will have my revenge'," Hermione looked at Voldemort's eyes.

He looked back, "now he's here for that reason."

"Yes," her voice was slightly weak.

"Well then we'll have to keep him from getting you won't we?" He smiled.

Hermione's head shot up to look at him and she smiled back, "thank you."

"As I said Hermione, I'm very attracted to you," he paused, "and I was thinking about what I said. Now what was it? Something like 'sharp jaw bones that I crave to run my finger along to stop at your chin, and admire those full rose colored lips' It may not be word for word but it's close enough," his brow rose in question.

"Exact words," her permission was given with those words.

He brought his pale hand up and with one long finger started at her jaw bone traced in up to her chin where he curved it and brought her chin up. Drawing her lips up until his pressed against hers. Her eyes closed as her lips parted and he deepened the kiss. Moving his hand across her cheek and sliding it into her hair. One arm wrapped around his neck as she leaned into him and the other lay softly on his chest. _Why him?_

_I see who you really are, Miss Granger._

She pulled away in shock then smiled and without another word pulled him back into the kiss; however, it didn't last long as a very annoying voice yelled at them making Hermione grunt with annoyance as they pulled away.

"Hermione! What in the hell are you doing!?" Ronald Weasley stood starring at them angrily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Arthur: Cursed-PirateChick**

**Pairing:Hermione/Voldemort**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters I created.**

**Chapter 6**

**Magic Out**

"Kissing, have you never seen it done boy?" Voldemort's voice was dry and uninterested in the conversation with the boy he was to eager to continue what he was doing.

"I know what kissing is!" he snapped at Voldemort, "What I don't get is why she's kissing YOU?! When she should be kissing me!"

"Ron! I have no desire to touch you let alone kiss you! I've told you over and over again that I don't like you. I'm kissing him because I actually like him and he's a good kisser, and it's none of your business who I kiss in the first place!" Hermione snapped.

"A good kisser!" Ron was in hysterics, "it is my business when my girl goes whoring around with a Dark Lord! Is that what this is all about Hermione? Need someone dark and powerful to satisfy you! You slut!"

Ron took a step toward her. In that instance Voldemort rose casting Ron in his shadow, "touch her and you'll wish you were never born, Mr. Weasley. She is not whoring around with me. I have been pursuing Miss Granger the whole time we've been here, and if you haven't noticed she is not _your _girl and never will be. No means no, Mr. Weasley," Voldemort took a step closer his ruby red eyes alight with fire, "she needs a man not a boy," his last statement was almost a whisper as he hissed it dangerously.

Ron was tall but Voldemort matched Albus's height, which Ron only dreamed of being. He swallowed thickly as the snake like man's eyes bore into him, "y-yes," he cleared his throat to try and claim some dignity, "sir," he turned on his heels and walked away.

Voldemort's back was rigid with anger. Hermione sat for a while then stood and walked over to him laying a hand on his arm. He looked around, still angry, to see a scared Hermione looking back at him and his features softened, "I'm sorry Hermione, he just made me angry," he touched her cheek, "I have an anger problem it seems."

She tried to smile but it wouldn't come, "you're scary you know that?"

Her statement caught him off guard and he lowered his hand, "yes," his expression went blank, "I can't stop you from being afraid of me, but I can promise I'll never hurt you."

She watched his expression, "don't do that."

"What?"

"That."

His brow rose in question bringing a confusing look to his face, "What!?"

She smiled at his change in mood, "be emotionless toward me like that."

"Oh. I can't really help that either it's like a defense mechanism that I've tr..."

"Trained the body to react when threatened; it was something I had to do too, but have no use of it now," he watched her as she spoke and nodded his head, "I only meant that you're scary. I was scared of you but you give me no reason to be now. The way you handled Ron; I liked it." She smiled up at him.

"Oh," he was in total shock, "really?"

"Yes."

"So that means you meant it when you said that you liked me and I was a really good kisser?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I really like you," she turned to admire the dancers, "but seeing as I didn't get to kiss you that much I couldn't be for sure," she shrugged with a well played sigh.

Her comment snapped him out of his shock and he grinned. Grabbing her and twirling her around he pulled her up toward his lips once again pressing them against hers, His tongue begging for an invitation to deepen the kiss and received it when she parted her lips. Rapping an arm around her waist and running a hand into her hair he took the invitation.

To their annoyance the doubled doors flung open admitting four panting out of breath people and they had to pull away. Albus, Fudge, Severous, and Belletrix had stumbled through the doors holding their chests and heaving. With a deep inhale Albus yelled, "Be ready! Our magic will go in 30 seconds!"

Everyone gasped as the others who left with them came running in. Harry was the last to enter with a bleeding Ginny in his arms. Poppy, Narcissa, and Mrs. Weasley jumped to the tasks at hand. Treating Professor Trelawney, who continued to say 'The Grim! The Grim' over and over, and Ginny, who was unconscious and sweating from the fever the wound gave her. A large gash started at her thigh and traveled down to her calf, gushing blood onto the stone floors of the castle, "Ginny!" Hermione rose and ran to the group closely followed by her companion.

"What has happened Albus?" Voldemort's voice boomed through the Hall like Albus's had.

"Ginny was attacked by something large near the potions room," he sat down to catch his breath, "the Grim is a perfect description only this is no dog or wolf it's much larger," he took the drink that Hermione offered him.

"We don't have anything to stop the bleeding!" Madam Pomphrey rushed over to Albus frantic.

Hermione looked around then down at her dress were the whole was, "I have an idea," she reached down and grabbed the fabric ripping it, "perfect!" Pulling on it she made a complete circle around her body leaving the dress to hang loosely above her knees.

She handed the fabric to Madam Pomphrey, "that will do," without a second look she turned back to her patients.

Hermione looked at the others, "what? The dress was ruined any way, and I can move better this way it's not like I pulled my dress off."

Voldemort was smiling, "I like it."

Hermione's cheeks turned the color of her dress, "uh-thank you," he was still grinning at her, "let's get back on track. How long till our magic goes now, Albus?"

"15 seconds and falling," He rose to help push the double doors shut as the last bag of supplies was brought into the room, "we'll need to barricade this and the windows."

"Not the windows. The storm is too bad for anything to try and scale the walls or fly," Voldemort spoke up, "the temperature; however, will drop rapidly once the magic in the castle is gone along with some other key factors."

"I agree about the windows," Hermione addressed them, "he's right. Something must be done to keep every one warm and we need to set up the candles immediately. Put them in high places so that the light will cover more space then put the rest were they are needed. Madam Pomphrey will need a couple to handle the patience. We must hurry before the magic runs out!"

In three seconds tops the candles were lit and in place, the door was barricaded, and everyone fell silent as Albus spoke again, "5 seconds and counting, 4…"

Hermione stood next to Voldemort as he ticked off the numbers, "3." Her heart beat picked up as she felt an invisible fog wrap around them tightly entering into their bodies, "2," the fog started gripping at her insides growing more dense and making it harder for her to breath and think, she wrapped her arms around Voldemort's waist holding him tight, "1," the fog had its grasp on her magic and was slowly dragging it from her body she laid her head against his torso and closed her eyes against the empty feeling the fog left and he wrapped his arms around her. The thrumming of the air growing faint as the magic was drug out into the storm until it was gone, "Magic Out!"_ Lights out, a wakeful dream that will soon be a real nightmare,_ was the only thing she could think of.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not what so ever own any of these Harry Potter characters or sceneries.

**Author: **Cursed-PirateChick

**Author Note: **Ok. these past couple of months I have not had internet. If you went to my profile you would know this; however, some may have skipped over it, so I have my internet back and I'm going to post and try to catch up, but my summer is extremely busy so don't get mad at me if I don't post in a while. I have a Tennis camp this whole week from 9 a.m. to 3 p.m. I'm going to be a little tired, and Tuesday I won't write at all because after Tennis I have a ballgame at 8 or 9. Thank you, and enjoy!

Chapter 7

Questions

….The temperature had dropped immediately and Hermione wished they could have found another way of wrapping the wounded Ginny and Trelawney; however, she felt her pillow move and a thick heavy cloak drape over her followed by the two strong arms pulling her closer. The heat of his body circled around her and clouded her tired mind until her breathing calmed and she remembered nothing except the relaxation of sleep.

Hermione groaned and woke sweating, _I hate sleeping when it's so hot. _Her pillow had moved and was sitting next to her with his torso exposed and sweat slipped over the ivory skin and chiseled muscles. Smiling at that she looked around and noticed most of the men were in this attire except for Albus who seemed to carry his own cooling system around.

"Sleep well?"

She rose into a complete sitting position and looked at Voldemort nodding her head, "yes. It's so hot!?"

"Yes. Seems we didn't need to worry about the cold as much as the heat," he leaned back exposing his abs, "dangerous storm if it has this much heat in it, don't you agree?" He looked over catching her checking him out and smiled.

She noticed his smile and turned away completely flushed and not by the heat, "yes I agree. How long was I out?"

"About, I'd say five minutes."

"Wow! Feels like I've slept for years!"

"That happens when the storm takes your magic. Makes us feel empty; fortunately, for us it's not as bad seeing as muggle is in our blood. When a pureblood is drained they feel completely and utterly useless," he shrugged, "heats not that bad. Worked in worse."

_Did he just tell me about him being a half-breed! _"Really? What kind of work?"

Smiling at her last thought he stretched out next to her sitting form and propped up on his elbow, "when I was in the orphanage magic wasn't allowed outside of Hogwarts, as you know, and I was old enough to get a muggle job. Seeing as I was a very fit fourteen year old I was sent off to a ranch good way outside of London for the summer. You'd be surprised at how hot it gets out their," he was staring into her interested face.

"Wow. No wonder you're so fit," she smiled at that and looked down slightly embarrassed, _get a grip Hermione. You've never blushed this much in your whole life! _

He chuckled grabbed her and pulled her down next to him, "I like it when you blush. Means I'm making an impact," he smiled at her as she giggled and looked down at her shoeless feet and wiggled her toes.

"So you worked with your hands," skeptically she looked up at him.

"Yes. Believe it or not. That's one of the reason I'm the most feared Dark Wizard in the world," he ran a hand up her arm to pin it above her head and leaned over her.

"Oh, really. I thought it was because you're the only 'Dark' Wizard in the world," she acted as if she didn't see him narrow his eyes and ran her free hand around his neck, "or because you have a _bit _of ananger problem and make sure your followers fear you? But I could be wrong," she smiled up at him with a wicked smile.

He growled low in his throat as kissed her collar bone, "Oh, my dear, it has everything to do with all of them," a dark expression crossed his face making her gasp, "strong body, mind, and magic makes for a very sexy and dangerous man," he growled again and moved up her neck were he nibbled her sensitive skin.

She laid her head back to accommodate him, "extremely dangerous!" she moaned slightly, "mm…I'll remember not to get on your bad side," her hand ran over his head and brought his face up to stare at him. His red eyes were a deeper crimson that belonged to the Dark Lord she had met in battle.

"My dear, I'm also an extremely incredible ally and trust me when I say I highly doubt you'll ever be on my bad side," he grazed her lips gently with his own, "let me ask," he laced their fingers above her head, "do you understand that?"

She looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Hermione, I'm a Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard in the world," he looked into her eyes all play gone from the crimson orbs, "I mean, Hermione, that I still will continue this war fighting your friends. I cannot and will not change my ways, but I can keep you from the brunt of things. You must understand that courting you would be impossible and except for these meetings that the old man tends to make into parties. Do you understand?" He watched her startled features seriously.

_His face is so strict and what he said does hit hard. Yet I really do like him. I do understand, but…._ Her saw her confusion and unlaced his fingers and sitting up without her stopping him. He nodded his hand and began to rise before she grabbed him and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss, "I do understand. I do know that you are a Dark Lord and you'll always be one; along with continuing the war until you have killed Harry, and I can't stand that; however, someone today told me to take a chance and I haven't done that in a long time. Plus, if you work real hard, and trust _me _when I say real hard I think I could handle all of it," she looked him dead in the eye, "I'm serious."

His mouth went slack when she had finished and his only response was pressing her back to the floor in a magnificent kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Written by: **Cursed-PirateChick

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing but the plot.

**Authors Note: **So sorry about taking so long but I've been suddenly emerged in my new fanfic I Speak Not. I apologize greatly. Cheers!

**Chapter 8**

**Hermione**

Ok so she was going to have to give up a lot for her happiness but when has she never given up something to be happy? Her and Voldemort had finished their very incredible make out session and he rose to go help as he puts it 'old man do something right'. After he went to aid the other wizards she went over to the moaning Ginny Weasley not only to relieve Poppy so she could go argue with Albus but to see her best friend and hold her hand. _Ginny you would understand my choice, I know you would. _She stroked the red locks out of Ginny's face and watched as the younger girl tossed and turned on the thin blanket. Losing her magic could have been drastically fatal to the young witch yet she held on, "I need you Ginny, hold on."

The hand in Hermione's gripped hers in a short answer that she would never give up and Hermione smiled faintly, "Albus! She needs proper treatment! I only gathered what was needed for Trelawny's wound. The young Weasley's was unexpected and the magic loss was just as unexpected and life threatening! If we could just get to the Infirmary and…"

"No!" His voice boomed, "I cannot risk someone else's life, Poppy, I'm sorry but Miss Weasley is strong and can hold out," his voice spoke finality.

However, Hermione had her own ideas, "I'll go Albus, and I'm not asking," she walked past him to look through what weapons they had brought in and chose a good length broad sword then turned toward the door where she ran into a solid body.

"I don't think so," Ron looked down at her, "she's my sister I'll go Hermione," he was sneering and trying to look vigilant.

"No, Ron, I will," she pushed past him, "this isn't a game," she reached the double doors when a hand grabbed hers and she rounded angrily, "It's my fault this has happened I have to go!"

Voldemort wasn't the type to be sneered at in front of people but her last statement struck them all dumb, "how is it your fault that he's after you?" His eyes had narrowed.

She looked around and caught Albus's eyes and he nodded to her then she turned back to Voldemort's, "come with me and I'll tell you," a tear formed in her eye, "I have to help Ginny, _please,"_ the last word was a whispered plea.

He swept away suddenly and she watched him walk away her heart tearing for some odd reason until he looked down at the weapons on the floor and drew a longer broad sword from the bunch then came back to her. She smiled, "thank you," they turned and rushed out the doors toward the infirmary.

"Alright, start talking," he wasn't smiling.

She glanced at him as they ascended the steps then began to relay her story beginning with her eighteenth birthday, "…I never stopped until I had hunted Calindel down. It had become a passion an obsession that I could not forget and I continued until I decided to bring him to me. I laid a trap for him and he came. That's when I attacked and showed no mercy, the memories of my parents flaring in my mind and feeding the rage that burned at my soul until he was dead. Weyndell came at the sound of his brother's defeat and viewed me standing above his dead brother's body triumphant in my own revenge. I cared for nothing but finishing my task. I never once thought of those who would be in harms way if I succeeded or if he would kill me on the spot. He just pledged that on a day like this no matter where I was he would hunt me like I hunted his brother and not stop at anything until I either broke or died," tears were running down her cheek freely.

"I didn't like what I had become and so set out to tame the beast that I released inside of me. Going through a more difficult training than before one of understanding and open mind," her breathing hitched slightly, "I began to see things as they really were and what they were becoming. My passion to fight by Harry's side only fueled by the thought of protecting the people I care for and protecting the heart that I've so cruelly incased in diamond. It really was true when I said you were the first chance I have taken in so long the only one I've wanted to take," they pushed through the infirmary door and began to gather the supplies needed for the young girl.

"So the woman I see is it really _you _or something made up?" he hissed low feeling betrayed.

She turned on him, "this is me!" She growled the tears more prominent on her face, "I made a mistake! I learned from that mistake like so many could not learn from theirs!" She couldn't believe him, "has your view changed about me?! Look what you have done!"

He stepped closer but she didn't back away, "I know what I have done," his voice was calm, "and what you don't realize is that the woman standing in front of me now is the same young woman I met in the Ministry of Magic her fifth year with only three years of experience schooling her cool features. You told me you had changed why do I not see it? That is where my feeling of betrayal lays, Miss Granger," he stepped again until they were inches apart and glared down at her meeting stare for stare.

"Then you didn't really pay attention did you?" He quirked a nonexistent eyebrow, "I couldn't look you in the eye, I let fear riddle my brain, I could not send an unforgivable at one of your Death Eaters, and I couldn't have held my own in a fight with them. I was _weaker,_ right?"

He stroked her cheek, "Hermione, I did notice all these things," she looked at him confused, "you were as close minded as I am. Do you think that I would have even thought of approaching you, knowing how you would have reacted. You would try to glare at me and fail never meeting my eyes, shake from fear, and be repulsed that a monster like me would even think of asking you to dance," he wiped the tears from under her eyes with his thumbs never removing the emotionless mask, "you were innocent, something that a man like Calindel had no right to take," at her scandalous look he added, "I do not mean your maiden innocence, but the innocence of never feeling loss and craving the vengeance it brings," he looked into her eyes deeply.

"You really are a hypocrite, you know that," she narrowed one eye and raised the brow of the other in a very pointed look.

"I'm very aware," he smiled wickedly and leaned down to plant a small kiss on her lips before pulling away and his eyes caught sight of something above her head. He glanced it then looked back at her; realization dawning in her hazel eyes, "however, I'm very sophisticated about it," his crimson eyes flared to life with fury and ruthlessness as he pulled the sword up and came straight down digging the sharp blade into an enormous wolf's shoulder. Pulling with the strength of his lean form he pried the sword free, grabbed Hermione's hand, and then rushed out the door with supplies hanging on her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's like majorly late and short but promise next one will be better! I've been working on my two newest stories while I'm on break! Sorry! Please enjoy and review. Critisism is always welcome! Ok. Need some major reviewing for this. The ending is so much that it's going to take two chapters. I can do two things. End it soon OR continue for an even longer time then end. Please give me your opinion because my readers are the most important. I haven't run out of a plot so don't worry about that. I can do either one and still have a good story. I hope of course that's up to you. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing recognizable!

**Too:**

**potterhead0013: **Thanks for bringing my neglectfulness to my attention! Sorry about making you and everyone wait. Also don't forget to answer the above question. Would be majorly helpful! Thanks! Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

**Attack**

Hermione could hear the massive creature tearing across the ground behind them. Suites of armor and pictures collided onto the ground as it closed in on them, "we can't make it back to the Great Hall, Voldemort!"

"I know! We'll have to get into one of these rooms!" His grip on her hand tightened.

"There! The DADA classroom!" She pointed to a room approaching quick on the left. Catching her off guard he pulled her forward with a jerk and threw the door open. Unfortunately, opening the door gave the beast behind them enough time to catch up and sink its claws into Voldemort's right arm. He pushed Hermione into the room and stuck his sword up just in time to stop the large jaws from closing around his neck, "get into the office Hermione!"

Hermione froze as flash backs of her parents dead bodies flashed through her minds eye. The blood covering her destroyed living room. Their horrified faces screwed up in pain and their limp bodies sprawled out in terrible positions. Claw marks and bloody paw prints covered the walls of her home. She saw herself with tears in her eyes as she stumbled from the house and fell to her knees in the stree as everything went numb, "Hermione get in the office!"

She snapped from her daze and saw Voldemort being pressed into the doorframe with claws tearing through his shoulder. Hermione narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword, "no," she breathed, "No!" Hermione lifted up the sword and charged at the beast sheathing the long blade into its side, "get off him!"

The wolf reared back with a howl of pain and knocked Hermione back leaving the sword implanted inside the beast. Voldemort lunged forward and drove the blade of his sword through the creature's chest with a growl. It began to thrash and throw its body around knocking Voldemort over a desk before it stopped on all fours breathing heavily and watching Hermione as she started to push herself up. With one mission in mind it lunged at her with its jaws wide open ready to sink the large fangs into Hermione's soft neck. Just in time she rolled over and threw her arm up to ward it off her neck but it changed direction and sank pearly teeth into her leg and started dragging her toward the door, "AHH! Let go!"

Hermione grabbed at what ever she could but she couldn't get a grip on anything and it continued to drag her. Suddenly Voldemort's large frame leapt over a desk and wrapped his arms around the creature's neck pulling back and cutting off its air supply. It released Hermione's leg and pulled back onto its hind legs pulling Voldemort from his feet. With all his strength he threw his body back so that he was on his feet again. The wolf began to choke and claw out at the air from the force keeping it from breathing before throwing its own body back and slamming Voldemort into the wall trying to get him loose.

Hermione watched as it repeatedly slammed him into the wall but his grip never faltered. It slammed him into the wall again but this time there was a loud crack and a yell of pain but he still didn't let go. Knowing she had to do something Hermione searched the room frantically. There was a bunch of useless trinkets, desks, chalk board, but nothing that could help. Helplessly she looked back to see it bent over about to slam him into the wall again when Hermione noticed the sword in its chest wasn't letting blood out. Without another thought Hermione pushed herself painfully to her feet and lunged at the beast catching the sword firmly in her hand before throwing her whole weight back and pulling it free.

Wide eyed the beast stared at her as blood gushed through the wound. It fell to its front paws then onto its stomach, dead. Voldemort slipped off silently and put a hand to his ribs where one was broken. His eyes were closing as he choked on some blood in pain. Hermione heard him and pulled herself over to him, "wake up," she touched his cheeks with her hands, "please."

He looked up into her teary eyes and cocked an eyebrow, "is it dead?" He groaned.

She nodded her head, "it's dead. Can you move?"

He tried to sit up but fell back in pain with his breathing labored, "my ribs are broken," he smiled at her, "give me a minute and I'll be able to move."

She glared at him, "this isn't funny!"

He noticed she was really upset and touched her cheek with a gentle hand, "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm ok I just need some skelegrow," he stoked the tears away.

She sniffed then reached over and grabbed a bottle and held his head up as he drank, "we'll stay here until the bones regrow."

"No. You need to get the supplies back," he was watching her closely.

"I'm not leaving you," her mind was set and he didn't understand why, "don't even try and command or sway me to go because I won't," her eyes were lit up with determination.

"Hermione, why? Your best friend is hurt."

She looked down at her hands, "I've lost too much," she began to wring her hands together.

He gasped slightly then pushed himself up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He lifted her chin up and kissed her lightly, "You're not going to loose her," she looked at him and smiled because he didn't get what she said, "come on the old man might have a heart attack…no wait we should stay," he went to lay back when Hermione grabbed him.

"Ha ha. Really funny, come on," she helped him up and grabbed the supplies before helping out of the door and down the hallway. On the other side of the corner a noise made them turn around. Letting Voldemort lean against the wall Hermione peaked around to look back. Two more of the massive beasts were slipping into the DADA classroom. Turning around she grabbed the supplies and helped Voldemort, "we need to go."

"What was it, Hermione?" He was watching her as she practically drug him along with her.

"Um…two more."

"Oh." They both began to move faster toward the Great Hall especially when two agonized howls echoed through the castle. Luckily they reached the doubled doors quickly; however, getting in wasn't so easy.

"How can I trust you?"

"You stupid red head! Let us in!" Voldemort growled in rage.

"Ha! LikeI'm believing that! Voldemort would kill me if I didn't let him in," Ron crossed his arms.

"Open the door and I will!" He growled back and Hermione had to restrain him from hurting himself to get to the red head.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Let us in this minute!" At Hermione's use of his full name he opened the door and allowed both of them access. His cry of shock brought everyone's attention to the injured Dark Lord and Hermione, "here are the supplies."

She tried to help him down but ended up falling from her injured leg and landing on his almost healed ribs. He held in the cry of pain. She leapt off and smiled at him, "sorry."

He smiled and shook his head, "it's ok," then laid back holding his ribs, "Hermione, what did you mean when you said you 'lost too much' because no that I think about it I don't think you were talking about Ginny, but I could be wrong?" She looked down at her wound and started cleaning it avoiding his question, "Hermione?"

"I told you my story remember?" She was trying to act like she was concentrating.

"Yes, but why did you say that then did seeing that beast again bother you that much that you say random things?" he sat up and turned her by the chin to face him, "Hermione?"

"Because I thought you were dead!" Her arms went around her waist, "I thought you were dead, there," she tried to look away.

He turned her head back to him, "me?" She nodded her head at him without breaking eye contact, "never had someone worried that I was dying," he leant in and claimed her lips with a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away Hermione was breathless and completely flushed, "never had someone to kiss me like that," she was grinning up at him now.

"Get used to it because it's going to be happen more often," taking a deep breath he laid back.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Madam Pomfrey and Albus came over to help tend to their wounds, which took only a short few minutes. After leaving Hermione laid back against Voldemort's and fell asleep. Wrapping his arms around her he allowed the Sleep Draught to take over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Hope you really enjoy the chapter! I've got everything planned out!

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing recognizable!

**Too:**

**potterhead0013: **Yay! That has made my day, dear! Enjoy!

**pstibbons: **Hope you enjoy this chapter more if not I appologize but my other readers love it! Please review and go ahead and criticize if you must. Thanks!

**Chapter 10**

**Concerns, confusions, and conflicts**

Hermione slowly woke to a constant shaking that was becoming very irritating. She opened her eyes to find Harry and Luna looking down at her, "Hermione we need to talk," he had one of those 'this is life your death' looks.

Hermione looked back at her sleeping pillow and new exactly what this was about. Sighing she slipped his arms from around her then pulled herself up with Luna's and Harry's help, "why didn't you confront me earlier like when I was snogging him?"

Harry avoided her question as he helped her walk to the little group of her old peers but Luna had no problem with her odd ways, "you seemed very occupied plus with everything going on there was not time," she watched the flames with sparkles in her eyes, "Harry needed to think."

Hermione looked at the girl and smiled her appreciation of her. Luna was the most clear headed girl she knew. She never jumped to judge another and was loyal to the end plus extremely sociable for a Ravenclaw, once you got to know her. Stars seemed to always be in her eyes and nothing could bring her down from the cloud she was on, not even torture. They reached the group and Hermione's thoughts went to her friends. Ron, a weak Ginny, Lavender, Luna, Harry, and Neville watched her closely as she took a seat careful of her leg, "alright I'm here."

No one seemed ready to talk until Harry broke out, "he's murdered so many Hermione, killed! Why him? He's on the opposite side of this war the side _we _are fighting against," he didn't sit nor look her in the eyes.

None of them looked her in the eyes except for Ginny, Lavender, and Luna who kept quiet and strangely Hermione new that they new what she was going through, "Harry? A war that has been going for years now. We have been fighting all of our life in this and all we are doing is destroying the wizarding world," she looked at her hands, "I know it won't stop and he'll never stop being Lord Voldemort, Harry, but something," she looked up at him, "something about him, Harry."

"Something about him! Hermione he's a killer!" He turned to her and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Then what am _I_?" She held his gaze, "I have killed for revenge Harry and you have never turned your back on me. I see things from a different point of view, now" she grabbed his hand, "Harry I will never turn against the only people who have always been there for me but I can't help caring for him," she pulled him into a sitting position, "and I'm tired of fighting, Harry. I would never have given him a second glance if he hadn't of put this into action," she watched the emerald green eyes water, "Harry today has been the weirdest day of my life but I'm willing to take a chance. I'm ready to move on and if that means saying good-bye then good-bye," the two friends began to cry, "I love you like a brother Harry! Forgive me, please," shaking they embraced each other.

"If he ever hurts you this war will come to an end that day, Hermione, I promise that to you," he pulled her closer, "I don't understand but it's you and I love you like my sister, Hermione," he held her face in his hands, "I want you to be happy even if it means with that _thing _over there."

She cried harder, "why do you have to be so dang understanding! It makes it so much harder," she pulled him into another embrace, "thank you so much, Harry! Thank you!"

Neville patted her on the back, "I don't like this nor agree with it either but as long as you don't befriend the Lestranges I think I can handle it," he smiled at her with tears of his own, "and he'll need to worry about me as well if he ever harms you, Hermione."

"Oh, Neville," she jumped off Harry and wrapped her arms around the crying boy, "we would have gotten nowhere with out you," she pulled back and gave him a peck on the cheek, "thank you."

"No problem, Hermione," he blushed, "what are friends for?"

She chuckled then turned to Ron who was blood red, "No I won't except this Hermione. He's a killer and a heartless man," he rose sharply, "I won't be there when he hurts you!" He turned and stormed off to the punch making Hermione break down into even more sobs and the two boys to run after him worried.

Ginny, Luna, and Lavender began there comfort and care of the brilliant Gryffindor. When she stopped crying she looked up at her closest girlfriends who wiped her tears away. Ginny was the first to speak, "Hermione, you have been there for each one of us. Listening and giving advice. We're happy, I have Harry," she smiled warmly.

"I have Seamus," Lavender wiped a tear away.

"And I have Neville," Luna brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"We know that you don't pick the person you are meant to be with," Ginny looked at each girl, "and if that means that Voldemort is yours than," she paused, "Well, I'm saying we're here for you no matter what."

"And if he ever hurts you all three of us will be with Harry and Neville," Lavender smiled broadly, "he won't know what hit him."

All four girls laughed, "Just remember what I've always told you, Hermione, keep an open mind," Luna winked at her.

Hermione smiled at each one then wrapped them all in a huge hug, "I'll never forget! Ever, Luna," they were all crying full out now, "I love all of you! Thank you for being there for me!" They stayed like that for what seemed like centuries.

Voldemort woke to the strange feeling on his shoulder but when he opened his eyes he noticed nothing was there. No Hermione. He shot up and scanned the room to find her in a huddle with six of her friends crying on the Longbottom one while Harry rubbed her back. Anger jumped to the forefront as she pecked his cheek then turned to the Weasley he chew out earlier this day. He leapt up and snapped something before running away to the punch table followed by the other two boys. Hermione fell in a heap crying as the three girls around her comforted and soothed her before doing there own talking. He looked away slightly angry with Hermione but tried to force it out as his Inner Group of Death Eater's approached him and sat down. Lucius was the first to speak, "My Lord, we couldn't help but notice that…well…you see…" He was wringing his hands together.

"You've been snogging a _Mudblood_!" Bellatrix snarled not realizing that she had crossed the line.

"Is that what you were going to say, Lucius?" No one was expecting the reply and Bellatrix looked triumphant.

"Not like that my Lord but similar," Lucius let it out, "why her my Lord? Potter's mudblood?" Lucius was avoiding raising his Lord's temper but Bellatrix had already succeeded in doing so.

With lightening speed he lashed out and wrapped long fingers around Bellatrix's neck, "because she's smart and interesting, Lucius," he tightened his grip making Bellatix fall to her knees, "mudblood, yes, but all of her other traits make up for it don't you think, Lucius?" It was a rhetorical question that he expected answered so he raised his brow in question, "Narcissa?"

The blonde headed woman looked up, "she's quit unique my lord."

"I agree," Bellatrix was turning blue with the lack of oxygen, "I like her, Lucius, is that a problem with any of you?"

Rodolphus stepped in to defend his wife, "she is _mudblood_ my Lord," he was watching Bellatrix, "a pureblood would be far worthier for you."

He growled at the black hair wizard, "would you have me bored with some _witch_? No, Rodolphus, Narcissa is right. She is brilliant, strong, defiant, and loyal. Name a pureblood witch that matches that description?" He released Bellatrix and she began to gasp taking in as much air as she could.

"No my Lord, I know none," Rodolphus refused to introduce Bellatrix afraid for her life.

"See. Any more questions?" He glared at each carefully trying to get the point across that he wasn't in the mood for questions.

Bellatrix gasped out, "the war? My Lord," she was holding her throat gently.

"Shall continue. My courting Hermione will not stop the war," he stretched out as their expressions formed pleased smiles knowing that the war would continue, "anything else?"

"No my Lord," Lucius cut Bellatrix off before she could say something stupid but mainly it was to gain good graces back with Voldemort, "our worries were more for the war rather than the girl. It is your will, my Lord," he bowed his head as did the others.

"Goo.." Voldemort was cut off as Hermione sat down beside him but it wasn't he who cut in.

"She's a mudblood! She is trying to trick you, my Lord," Bellatrix lunged at Hermione completely startling her, "Filth!" Her hands were around Hermione's throat as they fell back onto the hard stone.

Hermione grabbed her hands and tried to pry them loose but Bellatrix had gone crazy, "Get…off."

She came up with her knee and caught Bellatrix in the side. She gasped for air then rolled over to get up but was hit across the jaw and she fell back. Having her body trained to fight Hermione swiftly moved out of the way of Bellatrix's kick that was aimed at her ribs and was abled to push off with her hands and feet to drive a fist into Bellatrix's stomach. Bellatrix grabbed her around the waste and ran her backwards until they hit a wall near the weapons. Hermione came across her face with the other fist and pushed her off of her; unfortunately, toward the weapons on the ground. Screaming Bellatrix jumped at Hermione with a war axe making her stumbled back but she kept her balance and swung around and punched Bellatrix again before somersaulting over to the weapons and drawing a sword.

Hermione's ever muscle was in fight mode and Bellatrix charged without even caring what the outcome would be. Muscles twitched and her reflexes reacted as the axe came toward her head and everything slowed. Hermione moved down into a crouch out of the way of the axe blade and on impulse her mind registered every vital point in Bellatrix's body ready to pick the best one and Hermione picked the fastest one. She drove the long blade through Bellatrix's chest then backed away as the raven hair witch screamed out in agony and dropped to the ground. Hermione looked up at the on lookers with the hard stare she had trained herself to use when she made the kill and she remembered:

_Calindel stared up into the unmoving hazel eyes that turned from gold to amber in her kill high, "You killed my parents," she was full of rage._ _With a howl of defeat sent out the life left his eyes and Calindel fell limp on the blade. With the smooth motion of a swordsman she removed the blade then turned to the onlookers. They backed away from her frightened of the hard stare in her eyes. The sound of powerful wings beating the air signaled Weyndell's descent to his dead brother's side. The cry was of hisown mental agony, and she watched uncaring. _

With tears rolling down her cheeks Hermione turned back to the still corpse and shook her head. Her knees gave out and she fell but strong arms wrapped around her to stop her from hitting the ground, "Hermione?" The voice was faint but familiar and she liked it, "Hermione?" She cried, W_hy was he fading away_? "Hermione!" _Why is he leaving?_ "Hermione!" Her breath was slowly dragging the life from her, "Hermione, here!" Her face was turned up to see a snake like man with brilliant crimson eyes looking down upon her then a boy with messy black hair and brilliant emerald eyes and a lightning blot scar was looking down. They were both yelling a name, "Hermione!" _Hermione? That's my name isn't it? _

Both sets of eyes held the same emotion but in different degrees and she was mesmerized by the degree in the crimson eyes. The snake man whispered her name once more and everything rushed back into place. Broken puzzle pieces joined back together and gently laid themselves back into their rightful place. Hermione Jane Granger broke away from the chains that held her in a trance and wrapped her arms around Voldemort's neck not ready to give up on her life.


End file.
